Je ne suis pas gay
by Aranis
Summary: Shika va bien devoir faire un choix. Temari qui l'aime comme un frère ou Kiba ? Une histoire de douche, de bonbon, de nouilles... Une histoire d'amour quoi !


**Résumé :** Petite school fic. attention, mention de viol (mais léger hein... .) Notre Inuzuka préféré a du mal entre ses sentiments et un Shika légèrement homophobe sur les bords. Remarque, avec un rouquin hystérique qui en veut à ses fesses, on peut comprendre non ? Sauf que faut bien qu'il y ait une histoire donc... Shika va bien devoir faire un choix. Temari qui l'aime comme un frère ou Kiba ? Une histoire de douche, de bonbon, de nouilles... Une histoire d'amour quoi !

**Couple :** Shika/Kiba

**Rating :** M pour cause de lemon assez... explicite?

* * *

_Je ne suis pas gay._

Je sais. C'est ce que tu lui as répondu le jour où Gaara a tenté de t'embrasser.

Peut-être croyait-il que tous ces allers et venues chez les Sabaku étaient pour lui, à vrai dire je n'en sais rien. La seule certitude que j'ai à ton sujet c'est cette phrase prononcée d'un ton sans appel. Du coup Kankurô, son frère s'est mis à le charrier gentiment mais lui a juste haussé les épaules en jugeant que c'était dommage de perdre un aussi beau cul vu que tu étais hétéro.

Moi je n'ai rien dit.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu dire de toute façon ?

Moi l'ami, l'éternel dragueur dont personne ne connaît le secret. Ouai… Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Comment t'aurais réagi si je te l'avais dit ?

Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je t'avais avoué que je t'aime ?

Je crois que je n'aurais jamais la réponse mais après c'est pas si mal. Je n'aurais sûrement pas pu le supporter si tu t'étais détourné de moi. Tu aurais craché sur notre amitié et tout perdre en une seule fois… mes rêves irréalisables et cette proximité maladroite qui nous lie tant que je garde le silence…

Non. Je n'aurais pas supporté alors… c'est pour ça que je me suis tut, pour ça que je continue de faire semblant malgré ce que je ressens.

Parce que je suis un lâche.

Et parce que je t'aime…

* * *

« Kiba Inuzuka ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? On va être en retard j'te signale ! »

Sortant de ses pensées, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au visage semble-t-il tatoué de deux marques rouges tracées sur les joues releva la tête en direction de la pendule de la cuisine et sursauta, manquant de renverser la table à laquelle il était attablé. Attrapant son sac d'un geste précis il fit irruption dans le couloir où l'attendait son colocataire, une tartine à la bouche.

« Ch'est bon, chuis là.

- Et dire que je me lève plus d'une heure après toi… Tu lambine à mort et pourtant c'est moi le flemmard ? »

A ces paroles, l'Inuzuka pris une légère teinte rosée qui passa fort heureusement inaperçue sous les marques de ses joues. Il faut dire qu'il se serait mal vu expliquer à son colocataire -un brun plutôt fin, aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête et arborant un air taciturne- que s'il était en retard le matin c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il passait plus d'une demi-heure sous une douche glacée pour tenter de calmer ses pulsions nocturnes. Pulsions qui –vous vous en seriez certainement doutés- mettaient le plus souvent en scène ledit brun taciturne et lui dans des positions plus qu'inconfortables et/ou ré**jouissantes**, cela dépend des points de vue.

Evidement, vivant avec l'objet de ses fantasmes, il était pour lui hors de question de se soulager en pensant à son colocataire. Le risque que ce dernier entende son nom retentir dans un râle rauque à travers tout l'appartement aux murs aussi épais qu'une feuille de papier était trop fort. Tout comme son envie que Kiba faisait donc disparaître sous des litres d'eau glacée en maudissant le matin, l'eau froide et son réveil qui interrompait toujours ses rêves aux moments les plus intéressants.

Ainsi, la seule raison qui faisait que l'énervant objet n'avait pas encore connu son baptême de l'air était que notre pauvre jeune homme brun en proie au tourment se voyait mal changer ses draps quotidiennement.

* * *

La porte claqua derrière lui et Kiba attendit quelques instants, laissant Shikamaru maudire toutes les clefs et serrures grinçantes qui « Ne veulent pas se fermer p de b de m !! » avant de partir, laissant le brun prendre place à ses côtés sur le chemin qui les conduisait à la fac.

Comme d'habitude le Nara était silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent le portail et se séparent, chacun partant de son côté pour leurs cours respectifs.

Kiba était en deuxième année de médecine. En réalité en première année d'étude pour devenir vétérinaire. Il avait changé de filière l'année dernière pour se consacrer totalement à une passion qu'il avait toujours reniée par bravade envers la continuité familiale des Inuzuka. En effet, sa mère et sa sœur étant déjà vétérinaires, le fils de famille avait tenté sa chance dans une autre voix avant de se ranger finalement peu après la mort de son animal favori. Un chien du nom d'Akamaru qui avait accompagné toute sa jeunesse.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose que sa mort avait changé.

La disparition de son chien avait plongé Kiba dans une forte dépression puis, lorsqu'il en était sorti, la période de remise en question qui avait suivit lui avait fait prendre conscience du fait que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas tant que ça. Pour lui -à par de rares exceptions comme sa timide et effacée camarade de classe Hinata- les femmes étaient toutes classées en deux catégories. Il y avait d'un côté les groupies complètement hystériques, Sakura et Ino par exemple et de l'autre les féministes pures et dures qui rendaient la vie impossible aux différents mâles de leur entourage. Tenten faisait parti de ce groupe. Temari aussi…

L'évocation de ce nom lui causa un pincement au cœur.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit dans la classe de Shikamaru ? C'était déjà assez dur d'entendre son colocataire déblatérer les inepties les plus incroyables à son sujet du matin au soir… « _Tu verrais Temari, elle a de la répartie. Temari est intelligente. Temari a des seins superbes…_ »

MERDE ! Un de ces jours il allait finir par craquer et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elle allait voir cette blondasse féministe de mes deux que lui aussi avait de la répartie et que lui aussi il était intelligent !

Enervé, Kiba entra dans la salle de classe sans remarquer Hinata qui lui fit un timide signe de la main et partit s'asseoir au fond la tête entre les mains avant de pousser un profond soupir.

Le problème c'est que pour la paire de seins, c'était plutôt mal barré. Aux dernières nouvelles c'était d'ailleurs son problème principal. A savoir que Shikamaru n'aimait pas les hommes, ce qu'il était, malheureusement ou pas, cela dépendait des moments. Il est vrai que si Kiba aurait aimé être une fille pour pouvoir attirer l'attention de son Shika d'amour, l'Inuzuka se voyait tout de même mal avec une poitrine, lui préférant largement la panoplie service trois pièces…

Repensant au corps du brun qu'il avait entraperçu sortant de la douche et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette blanche enroulée à un endroit stratégique il rougit avant de pousser un autre gémissement désespéré. Le problème restait le même.

Lui aimait les garçons…

Shikamaru non.

* * *

« Ano… Kiba-kun ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, l'Inuzuka releva la tête vers Hinata qui rougissait furieusement en voyant le regard du brun se diriger sur elle et sourit. La petite brune était pour lui l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Une véritable perle rare, seule fille à sortir selon son propre jugement des catégories qu'il avait lui-même établi. Et c'était son amie.

« Qu'y a-t-il Hinata ?

- Je… euh… Je me demandais si tu allais bien. »

Il la regarda avec surprise. C'était rare que la jeune femme ose lui poser ce genre de question. Il devait vraiment faire pitié… Pourtant un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'il lui répondit.

« Non, tout va bien, je te remercie de te préoccuper de moi. »

Un nouveau rougissement vint s'ajouter à la gêne d'Hinata qui se confondit en excuses sur le fait qu'elle se soit montrée trop curieuse et il passa plusieurs minutes à lui dire que ce n'était rien, vraiment avant que l'arrivée du prof ne mette fin à ses tentatives désespérées de la calmer. S'inclinant une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme rejoignit sa place sans voir que le sourire du brun avait disparu.

Seul son voisin de table le remarqua mais Shino ne dit rien, songeant non sans raison que son ami devait avoir des problèmes qu'il tenterait avant tout de régler seul. Après, si l'envie de parler s'en faisait sentir, peut-être qu'il se confierait à Hinata ou lui. Pour l'instant il valait mieux le laisser tranquille.

Le cours passa donc dans la plus grande confusion pour l'Inuzuka qui repensait encore et encore aux mots prononcés par l'homme de ses rêves, mots qui brisaient pour l'instant lesdits rêves mais il n'était pas dit que Kiba allait se laisser faire. Hors de question de laisser Shikamaru à une blonde hystérique sans se battre.

Et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin des cours de la matinée aux étudiants du campus, un sourire machiavélique ornait déjà les lèves du brun. Qui murmura quelques mots sans vraiment y penser.

« Les jeux sont faits… »

Puis il sortit.

* * *

_**Rien ne va plus ?**_

Il essayait bien de se contrôler mais les battements sourds de son cœur résonnaient tellement qu'il se surprit lui-même à se demander comment les autres pouvaient ne pas l'entendre. Pourtant aucun soupir de soulagement ne vint franchir les lèvres de l'Inuzuka actuellement serrées en un pli amer.

Il faut dire qu'à quelques mètres de lui Temari riait comme une folle suite à une blague pourtant maladroite de Shikamaru. Son Shikamaru ! Et elle continuait de rire, insensible à la douleur mêlée d'une haine implacable qui grandissait doucement dans le cœur de Kiba. Kiba… pauvre Kiba. Le sort s'acharnait décidément sur lui.

Son pauvre petit plan pathétique était tombé à l'eau à peine la chevelure blonde de la sœur de Gaara en vue. A partir de ce moment là Shikamaru n'avait plus prêté attention au bavardage de son colocataire et ami. Enfin bavardage… Disons plutôt que Kiba tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux au Nara sur la personnalité dévastatrice et le manque de charme notoire de la blonde. Autant aller chanter les plus belles mélodies du monde dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Le déjeuner était habituellement son repas favori car le seul qu'il pouvait partager en tête à tête avec son brun préféré. Il prenait en effet son petit déjeuner en coup de vent (à la sortie de la douche… froide) et tous deux dînaient d'un simple sandwich sur le lieu de leur travail d'étudiant respectif.

Pour ces raisons plus qu'évidentes, Kiba considérait le déjeuner comme sacré. Le seul moment de la journée où depuis un peu plus d'un an le brun rêvait quotidiennement d'échanger sa place avec nouilles, bœuf, petits pains et autres aliments divers dans le seul but de bénéficier du privilège incommensurable de toucher les lèvres de son aimé.

Ah… Que de fois n'avait-il rêvé être un bonbon pour pouvoir fondre sous sa langue… (-)

Voyant que son ami était parti dans une autre de ses rêveries éveillées, Shino lui donna un coup de coude. Et si au passage Kiba manqua de s'étouffer, la méthode eut au moins le mérite de lui éviter de baver…

L'Inuzuka eut le bon goût de paraître gêné mais déchanta aussitôt. Shikamaru n'avait rien remarqué. En revanche, un petit roux ayant assisté à la scène se mit à le détailler plus en profondeur jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire digne de celui de Kiba un peu plus tôt vienne orner ses lèvres qu'il humidifia légèrement.

Si Temari s'en était aperçue, elle aurait empêché son frère de dévisager le brun plus longtemps mais elle riait à gorge déployée suite à nouvelle blague vaseuse de Shikamaru. Et personne ne remarqua qu'un prédateur délaissé avait trouvé sa nouvelle proie…

* * *

« Kiba-kun ? »

Le brun se retourna et crut l'espace d'un instant que les malédictions personnelles existaient bel et bien. La preuve ! Il en subissait une actuellement ! (_Une malédiction qui est en train de bien ricaner à taper ça sur son clavier tiens !_)

En effet, après avoir subi la présence de ses amis et de la traîtresse blonde –qu'elle soit maudie entre toutes- à un repas habituellement pris en tête à tête avec son Shika d'amour, il ne pouvait expliquer autrement que le frère de cette dernière vienne de débarquer à la pizzeria où il travaillait le soir après les cours. Tout ça dans la même journée, ça commençait à bien faire non ? Surtout –mais ça il ne le savait pas encore- que ce n'était pas terminé…

Croyant à un nouveau coup du sort, il se contenta donc d'une question passe-partout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là euh… ?

- Gaara.

- Ouai. Donc, Gaara ? »

L'autre lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

« Ben… je me suis dit que vu qu'on t'as tous un peu fait chier ce midi je devais me rattraper. Ca te dirait de prendre un verre quand t'auras terminé ? Je connais un endroit super pas très loin d'ici où ils font des cocktails à tomber. »

Kiba le trouva tout de suite très sympathique mais bizarrement quelque chose le gênait chez ce type. Pas qu'il soit réfractaire aux roux. Il était mignon, c'est vrai… Mais moins que Shikamaru.

« Désolé… Je fini tard ce soir.

- Pas grave. Je t'attends au coin du feu. J'ai ma soirée de libre alors de toute façon… »

Et du coin de l'œil il lui désigna une petite table placée dans une alcôve alors que le brun sentait son cœur se serrer. Combien n'aurait-il pas donné pour que ce soit Shikamaru qui l'attende à la place de l'autre ? La vie était décidément mal faite.

« Euh… non, vraiment. Désolé. C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais…

- A cause de ma sœur ? T'es gêné de ce qu'elle pourrait dire du fait de sortir boire un coup avec moi, c'est ça… »

_Non tu comprends, en fait je suis fou amoureux de mon coloc' mais lui ne le sait pas et pourtant je n'arrive pas à aller vers d'autres garçons… En plus il est amoureux de ta sœur alors tu vois le merdier ?_

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'image d'une Temari riant aux éclats à côté de Shikamaru lui revint en mémoire et Gaara put voir distinctement passer dans ses yeux ce qu'il attendait en mentionnant sa sœur. De la colère…

Dissimulant sa jubilation, il attendit patiemment que Kiba ne lève les yeux vers lui tout en priant pour que le brun ne remarque pas son excitation provoquée par la vue des yeux voilés mais fermes de l'Inuzuka.

« Ouai, c'est ça… Mais je viens de trouver une idée. On achète une bouteille et on va la boire chez moi.

- Mais… et Nara-san ?

- Il devait passer voir une amie… »

_Ta sœur. Oh bon dieu ce que je peux la détester !_

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Kiba ne vit pas que Gaara venait de s'asseoir tranquillement.

« Bon, ben je vais attendre que tu ais fini alors. biaisa le roux en le faisant sursauter.

- Non, pas besoin. Je… J'avais fini de toute façon.

- Alors on peut y aller ? »

Un dernier regard pour l'alcôve désormais plongée dans la pénombre puis Kiba soupira, ramassant d'un geste adroit son manteau posé derrière le comptoir.

« Suis-moi. Faut déjà qu'on aille acheter de l'alcool et pour ça j'ai une bonne adresse… »

* * *

Ils en étaient à leur troisième bouteille de lorsque Kiba craqua, s'effondrant légèrement contre le mur dans un gémissement.

« Oh putain ça tourne… fit il alors qu'un léger rire lui répondit.

- C'est l'alcool Kiba-kun.

- Ouai… On dirait que j'y suis plus autant habitué qu'avant. »

Et il partit dans un éclat de rire enivré, ne remarquant pas que Gaara ne le suivait pas et se contentait de le fixer, les yeux brillants de désir contenu. C'est qu'il était beau… Les joues légèrement rougies par l'alcool, le regard vague et les vêtements un peu défais qui révélaient sa peau par endroit… Tout ça contribuait à augmenter le désir du roux qui le dévorait des yeux comme un enfant regarde une sucette particulièrement appétissante.

« Et dire que tout ça c'est la faute de ce stupide Shika… »

Le roux sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce nom. Quoique… Kiba était amoureux de sa sœur donc après tout c'était normal qu'il soit jaloux du Nara…

« Il ne me parle même plus ! Chuis tristeuh ! »

Papillonnement de cils, réflexion et… _Oh mon dieu !_

Gaara venait de comprendre et l'effarement qu'on lisait sur son visage laissa bientôt place à une jubilation des plus totale. Kiba était amoureux du brun ! Il tenait enfin sa vengeance ! Et un regard en direction de l'Inuzuka échevelé lui rappela que celle-ci promettait en plus d'être la plus douce de toutes…

« Kiba-kun… ?

- Mmm quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te masse ? »

Un instant seul le silence lui répondit. Le silence et l'air incrédule du brun qui se reprit tant bien que mal.

« Mais euh… Pourquoi ?

- Ben… T'as pas l'air bien… J'aimerais t'aider. » Puis souriant. « C'est à ça que servent les amis non ? »

L'autre eut l'air de réfléchir un moment et Gaara craignit un instant que l'alcool n'ait pas suffisamment gommé ses inhibitions mais il biaisa.

« Euh… je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

Mais le roux s'approchait déjà, frôlant son épaule dans une caresse appuyée qui le fit gémir malgré lui.

« Et moi je pense que si… »

Doucement il le fit se retourner, laissant sa main glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que le brun rejetait la tête en arrière sous la pression des mains talentueuses. Puis, lentement pour ne pas le brusquer, Gaara fit glisser sa veste et Kiba se retrouva torse nu sans trop savoir comment. Mais l'alcool aidant, le brun ne protesta pas, se laissant aller aux caresses de plus en plus osées, gémissant à nouveau lorsque le roux fit glisser sa bouche sur son omoplate, déposant un sillon humide sur sa peau avant de le retourner. Il s'attaqua ensuite au torse délectable puis à un mamelon dressé qu'il tortura pour le plaisir de voir Kiba pousser un cri.

Se retenant à grand peine, Gaara sentait le désir du brun contre sa cuisse mais voulait plus. Il voulait que l'autre ouvre les yeux, il voulait qu'il le voie. Oui, il voulait voir ses deux onyx brillant s'écarter sous le plaisir lorsqu'il le pénètrerait et qu'il le possèderait encore et encore.

Alors le roux laissa glisser sa main vers l'entrejambe tendue du brun qu'il frôla à travers son pantalon et Kiba gémit, entrouvrant les yeux… avant de s'écarter brutalement.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Puis il reconnu Gaara et il se sentit mal. Comment avait-il pu croire que c'était lui ? Pire, comment avait-il pu laisser Gaara faire en imaginant que c'était lui ? Il se dégoûtait. Pourtant le roux ne semblait pas dérangé plus que ça par le brusque dégrisement de son camarade, juste… énervé.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'as pas plu ?

- N-Non, c'était parfait mais… Je suis désolé, tu…

- Je ne suis pas Lui ? Et alors ? »

Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

« Pardon ?

- J'ai dis : Et alors ? Tu vas me refuser de te toucher alors que tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance ? Tu vois, je ne crois pas que cette solution me satisfasse vraiment Kiba-kun…

- Mais... »

Il tenta de reculer mais se retrouva bloqué alors que Gaara déposait une main contre le mur au dessus de son épaule pour l'empêcher de fuir. A cet instant le roux ne camouflait plus le sourire lubrique qui envahissait son visage, achevant de terroriser Kiba qui trembla, tentant maladroitement de se débattre alors que Gaara le maîtrisait. L'alcool aidant, le brun n'était plus qu'une poupée sans force dans ses bras et cela le ravissait au plus haut point.

« Maintenant on va jouer… »

Puis il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du brun dans un baiser violent qu'il le força à approfondir en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, faisant saigner Kiba qui sanglotait doucement lorsqu'il lui arracha son pantalon. Le sifflement appréciateur du roux lui donna envie de vomir mais un coup sec dans le ventre le maintint à terre et à la merci de son tortionnaire qui venait d'enlever son propre bas et caleçon, dévoilant une érection atrocement dressée dans sa direction.

Et la voix du roux qui avait perdu toute sa tendresse depuis tout à l'heure continuait de le harceler, continuait de le faire pleurer à chaque mot susurré avec une délectation maladive.

« Je vais te baiser mon petit Kiba-kun… Je vais lentement et profondément m'enfoncer dans ton petit cul étroit et tu verras que tu vas en redemander… »

Puis comme une de ses mains glissait en direction du boxer du brun la porte s'ouvrit et Shikamaru entra.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shikamaru voyait des hommes nus, après avoir passé toute sa scolarité au collège-lycée de Konoha où on manquait de moyens, il avait d'ailleurs pris en horreur les vestiaires communs où la promiscuité la plus totale est de mise.

Ca avait toujours mis en pétard le Nara qui, bien que plutôt fier de son corps, ne supportait pas de laisser ce dernier exposé au regard des autres. Le pire c'était quand il avait appris qu'un des frères Sabaku arrivé à leur entrée au lycée fantasmait ouvertement sur, je cite « le plus beau petit cul de la création. » Après ça, Shikamaru avait développé une légère phobie des mâles attirés par le sexe opposé et ne s'était donc pas inscrit à la ligue de soutient des lycéens homosexuels dont les fondateurs n'étaient autres que les deux mecs les plus mignons dudit lycée, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa qui s'étaient avérés êtres gays **et** heureux en ménage ensemble.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Shikamaru ne s'était pas détourné d'eux. Les homosexuels l'indifférenciaient dans la mesure où ils lui foutaient la paix à lui et à son cul.

Ce n'était donc pas la première fois que Shikamaru voyait des hommes nus. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il en surprenait sur le point de coucher ensemble. Et pire que tout… C'était la première fois qu'il surprenait Kiba, son colocataire et ami censé être aussi hétéro que lui, sur le point de se faire prendre dans son salon.

Pourtant malgré cette inexpérience criante, (patience mon gars, je te jure que tu vas te rattraper) il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Premièrement il n'aimait pas du tout le sourire mi lubrique, mi sadique du mec mais cela s'intensifia lorsqu'il reconnut Gaara. Deuxièmement –et c'était là le plus important- Kiba pleurait. Et vu comment l'autre le maintenait comme pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit, ce ne devait sûrement pas être un quelconque caprice SM. Du moins… Shikamaru pria pour que ce ne soit pas ça en envoyant son poing dans la figure du roux qui fut séché et mis hors combat en un instant.

Puis il ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita sur le téléphone pour composer deux numéros rapidement avant de rejoindre Kiba qui tremblait toujours contre le mur. Et bizarrement, si l'image d'un Gaara nu dominant le brun l'avait dégoûté, il fut franchement ému par la vision du brun recroquevillé contre le mur qui fixait le vide d'un air terrorisé. Enfin… C'est comme ça qu'il interpréta le frisson qui traversa son épiderme lorsqu'il prit Kiba dans ses bras et que ce dernier vint enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour venir y déverser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Cette faiblesse, jamais l'Inuzuka ne la lui avait laissé voir. C'est pour ça qu'il ne bougea pas même lorsque le haut de son T-shirt trempé par les larmes commença à lui coller à la peau. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il se mit à lentement lui caresser le dos. Il tentait de le réconforter comme un ami. Oui. Comme un ami…

Il parvint à se convaincre que c'était pour ça que ses lèvres retraçaient lentement la nuque du brun. Pour ça aussi qu'il ne le relâcha pas même lorsque ses frissons eurent disparu. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme un ami qu'il lui releva la tête. Et son regard n'avait rien amical lorsque ses yeux croisèrent deux onyx au coin desquels brillaient encore des diamants liquides.

Un ami n'aurait pas eu envie d'embrasser Kiba lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand et que Shino fit irruption dans la pièce.

Secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, il expliqua rapidement la situation au nouveau venu qui jeta un regard noir au roux toujours inconscient dans un coin de la pièce. Puis Temari apparut à la porte et il sentit Kiba se raidir entre ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Elle fait ici ? »

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le ton du brun était froid et le mit sur le compte du choc.

« C'est sa sœur, je l'ai appelée pour qu'elle vienne le récupérer.

- Tu as fait ça sans m'en parler ?

- Je ne pouvais pas, tu étais sous le choc après l'agression de ce pédé… »

L'Inuzuka se dégagea brutalement de lui avec un air furieux avant de se retourner vers Shino toujours immobile dans une question muette à laquelle le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Où tu vas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, s'éloignant quelques instants avant de revenir habillé et portant une valise visiblement faite à la va-vite que Shino s'empressa d'empoigner.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Tu veux savoir ce qui me prend Nara ? Eh bien je vais te le dire ! Je suis à demi saoul, j'ai failli me faire agresser et… Tu sais pas le pire ? JE SUIS GAY ! Alors excuse moi de ne pas rester plus longtemps dans un endroit où je ne suis apparemment pas le bienvenue. Je reviendrai prendre le reste de mes affaires plus tard, ne te dérange pas pour moi et passe une bonne soirée avec miss perfection et son cinglé de frère, moi JE ME CASSE ! »

Puis il sortit sans un dernier regard, suivit de Shino qui –il l'aurait parié- devait le foudroyer derrière ses lunettes. Et si Shikamaru pensait en avoir terminé, voilà que Temari se tournait vers lui avec un air énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les homos, je peux le savoir ? »

_Et merde ! Je suis maudit ou quoi ? _(Comme quoi y a pas que Kiba…)

« Mais rien, j'ai rien…

- Alors pourquoi dans ta bouche ça sonnait comme une insulte ?

- Attends, je rêve ou tu me fais la leçon là ? Je te signale que c'est ta tapette de frère qui a essayé de violer mon pote !

- Et pour cette raison tu met tous les homos dans le même sac ? Putain si j'attaque une banque à main armée tu vas sortir quoi ? Que les filles sont folles où que c'est spécifique aux blondes ?

- Mais non…

- Réfléchis un peu Shikamaru ! » Temari empoigna son frère sans difficulté ce qui ne l'étonna pas vu qu'elle était championne du club de boxe au lycée et possédait toujours une musculature hors du commun. Puis comme elle allait sortir, elle se retourna pour lui adresser un dernier regard attristé. « Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça… Mais visiblement je me suis trompée. »

Lorsqu'elle sortit Shikamaru faillit se prendre la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à avoir ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal ? Décevoir Temari où ce pincement au niveau de la poitrine lorsque Kiba était parti ?

Finalement, cédant à la tentation il fit glisser une paume fraîche contre ses paupières en lâchant le mot qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit moment mais qu'il retenait toujours en présence de la blonde.

« Et galèèèèère… »

* * *

_**Amères réflexions.**_

Le lendemain matin Shikamaru s'étira dans un gémissement désespéré. La sonnerie du réveil l'avait tiré d'un rêve… apparemment des plus agréable s'il en croyait l'état de ses draps mais qu'il ne parvenait pourtant pas à se remémorer. Dans un soupir le Nara se leva, changeant rapidement ses draps avant d'aller se laver.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine de douche qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'appartement état définitivement trop silencieux. Puis la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et il comprit que Kiba n'était pas rentré.

Bizarrement cela l'inquiéta. D'habitude lorsqu'ils se fâchaient –ce qui arrivait très fréquemment vu leurs caractères explosifs- l'Inuzuka passait la nuit chez Shino mais s'arrangeait toujours pour revenir le lendemain matin avec un sac de croissants qui achevaient d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Ensuite ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner et partaient ensemble au bahut. C'était un rituel immuable qui s'était instauré entre eux depuis leur emménagement et de le voir bafoué ainsi pour la première fois mit Shikamaru mal à l'aise.

Mais il faut dire que la soirée avait été perturbante pour tous les deux. D'un côté Kiba avait failli… et lui avait appris que son colocataire et ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère était gay. Un frisson involontaire le prit à cette évocation.

Cela éclairait beaucoup de points. Comme le rougissement du brun lorsqu'il était sortit de la salle de bain en serviette un jour. Ou son refus total d'apporter ses sous-vêtements au pressing. Sa mauvaise humeur permanente dès qu'il lui parlait de Temari et…

Oh mon dieu !

Il était amoureux de Temari et Kiba la détestait. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mais maintenant sa colère de la veille lui parvint sous un autre jour.

Kiba… était amoureux de lui !

Shikamaru arrêta brusquement de faire les cents pas dans l'appartement et, constatant qu'il était en retard, se précipita dehors en empoignant sa veste. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et le plus tôt serait le mieux…

Kiba se réveilla en tremblant.

A dire vrai, il n'avait pas franchement pu dormir de la nuit et s'était assoupi quelques heures avant que le réveil de Shino ne résonne dans l'appartement, réveillant son ami qui lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Shino soupira mais consentit à se détourner, sentant que son ami préférait sauvegarder les apparences et ne craquerait que lorsqu'il aurait quitté l'appartement. Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Depuis le temps que l'Inuzuka venait se réfugier chez lui…

Il avait d'ailleurs été la première personne à laquelle le brun s'était confié au sujet de Shikamaru. Il soupçonnait Hinata d'être au courant elle aussi mais la jeune femme ayant un certain don pour deviner les pensées des autres, il ne savait pas si Kiba l'avait mis au courant ou pas. A part eux deux, une seule personne connaissait le secret du brun et si au début il avait cru que ce n'était pas la mieux placée, la suite des évènements lui avait fort heureusement donné tord.

Un dernier regard pour Kiba auquel il annonça qu'il reviendrait à midi pour l'emmener manger quelque chose dehors -ce à quoi le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête- puis il sortit. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il camoufla un léger sourire en constatant qu'Hinata l'attendait un air soucieux plaqué sur le visage.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Pas terrible… Mais il se remet. »

La jeune Hyuga hocha la tête avant de croiser son regard et Shino frissonna devant la détermination de son amie.

« Cette petite enflure… Je vais lui faire payer.

- Hina…

- Non ! » Elle se redressa avec un air implacable et il frissonna à nouveau en songeant à combien elle pouvait être belle dans ces moments là. « On ne touche pas à mes amis sans en subir les conséquences. »

Puis voyant que Shino ne disait rien elle se détourna et le brun sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait si ç'avait été lui à la place de Kiba. Alors il soupira, consentant enfin à suivre son amie en songeant que décidément il l'aimait trop pour son bien…

* * *

Midi sonna sans que Shikamaru n'ait pu s'excuser auprès de Temari et il désespérait encore de la voir lorsqu'il poussa la porte du restaurant. Un léger sourire vint poindre sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnu la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme qui déjeunait au loin en compagnie de Tenten mais il ne se dirigea pas vers elles, préférant s'asseoir au comptoir.

« Excusez-moi, vous… Shikamaru ?

- Salut Choji. Ca faisait un bail non ? »

Un gars blond un peu costaud lui donna l'accolade en souriant avant de s'asseoir à son tour puis déposa sa toque sur le bar pour commander un verre de saké à une petite brune au sourire éclatant que Shikamaru reconnu comme sa petite amie, Ayame.

« Alors mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ca marche les affaires ?

- Oh, tu sais… On fait aller.

- Arrête, je suis sur que tu t'éclate comme un petit fou. Après tout, tenir une baraque à frites c'était ton rêve.

- C'est un restaurant, pas une vulgaire baraque à une baraque à frites !

- Ouai, restaurant, baraque à frites… » Puis voyant que l'autre s'énervait Shikamaru éclata de rire. « Oh Choji… A chaque fois tu ne marches pas, tu cours !

- C'était pour te faire plaisir abruti. » bougonna l'Akamichi en souriant néanmoins.

Le blond étant parti plusieurs mois pour perfectionner sa cuisine en Italie, ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à se mettre aux courant des dernières nouvelles chacun de leur côté. Shikamaru apprit ainsi que son ami était actuellement sur une liste très sélect pour obtenir une troisième étoile à son restaurant ce qui était un pur prodige si l'on tenait compte de sa très récente installation dans le métier, à peine deux ans plus tôt.

« Félicitation vieux !

- Garde tes félicitations pour la suite tu veux. J'ai quelque chose d'autre à t'annoncer…

- Et qui est… ?

- Shika mon pote… Je vais me marier. »

Suite à ces mots, il y eut un gros blanc, Shikamaru n'entendant plus que le bruit de la pluie qui tombait régulièrement dehors dans un fracas assourdissant. Devant lui un ange passa suivi de plusieurs autres semblant jouer à …saute-mouton ? Puis Nara réagit enfin.

« Quoiiiii ? Mais avec qui ?!

- Ayame bien sur ! J'ai fait ma demande avant de partir en Italie et elle a dit oui.

- Wow ! Je sais pas trop quoi dire... bravo !

- Merci… Et toi, les amours ? »

Ne voulant pas mentir à son meilleur ami, il avait redouté cette question pourtant Shikamaru choisi de biaiser.

« Oh… Ca va, on fait aller…

- Je vois… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kiba en ce moment ? »

Raidissement instantané du brun.

« Je… euh… il…

- Kiba va très bien en ce moment Choji mais pourquoi demander ça à Shikamaru ? »

Les deux garçons surpris relevèrent la tête vers Temari qui venait de prendre place à côté du brun.

« Je ne sais pas Sabaku… Peut-être parce que c'est son colocataire ? »

Puis il se leva, adressant un regard noir au brun qui se rappela que lui non plus n'avait jamais apprécié la blonde. Un point commun avec Kiba. Sauf que Choji n'était pas gay lui… Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Temari s'asseoir face à lui jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme commence à parler.

« Alors Shika-kun ?

- Alors quoi ? »

Elle ne fit pas attention au ton sec emprunté par son ami.

« Tu sais… Je suis désolée pour ce qu'a fait Gaara…

- C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça…

- Je sais mais… Enfin… Kiba ne m'a jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur alors je me suis dit que…

- Que quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier soir.

- Ah ? Enfin je croyais que…

- Qu'il reviendrait et que je pourrais m'excuser ? Moi aussi… »

Temari baissa les yeux devant la détresse du brun avant de sourire tristement.

« Tu tiens beaucoup à lui pas vrai ? fit-elle alors que Shikamaru relevait la tête, surpris avant de répondre par un automatisme.

- C'est mon coloc', bien sur que je tiens à lui…

- Mmm… Dis-moi. C'est seulement ton ami ? Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu penses que s'il arrivait la même chose à quelqu'un de la bande tu réagirais comme ça ? »

Il se raidit brusquement.

« Bien sur, vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi !

- Autant que Kiba ? »

Temari retint son souffle, laissant le silence seul lui répondre pendant de longues minutes avant que Shikamaru ne capitule, baissant la tête dans un murmure.

« Non. Lui c'est spécial… »

Contenir son rire de jubilation et son _je le savais !_ fut plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait ne l'aurait pensé mais Temari tint bon, attrapant simplement la main du brun dans un sourire doux.

« Si Kiba est spécial pour toi, il y a une bonne raison Shika… C'est parce que tu l'aimes. »

Puis comme le brun écarquillait les yeux d'un air incrédule en répétant « je l'aime », un bruit sourd retentit dans le restaurant et un cri leur parvint. Shikamaru n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête pour voir Shino et Hinata fixant la porte d'un air désespéré alors que son prénom résonnait encore dans le restaurant devenu silencieux.

Une seule pensée lui parvint. Il l'avait vu. Kiba les avait vu main dans la main Temari et lui et devait penser qu'il venait d'avouer son amour à la blonde. Pourtant c'était faux. C'était faux et il devait le lui dire !

Lorsqu'il s'élança à la suite du brun sous la pluie, Shino fut le seul à vouloir le suivre mais Temari le retint par le bras.

« Laisse… Ils ont des choses à se dire. »

Le brun plissa les yeux avant d'acquiescer, laissant Hinata ouvrir de grands yeux.

« C'est elle…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est elle la troisième personne… »

Temari hocha la tête gravement.

« Mais alors ça veut dire que Shikamaru sait…

- Oui. Je ne lui ai rien dit, il l'a compris tout seul. » La jeune femme blonde soupira, laissant son regard se perdre à travers les gouttes d'eau. « Maintenant reste à prier pour qu'il lui dise… moi en tout cas je l'espère… »

_Je l'espère de tout mon cœur…_

* * *

_**Il était une fois...**_

_Quel con ! Quel con ! Mais quel con !_

Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que tout allait s'arranger ? On n'était pas dans un conte de fée et Shikamaru avait beau avoir pas mal de points communs avec le prince de ses rêves, il n'en n'était pas moins humain.

_Et amoureux de Temari…_

Ah oui, c'est vrai… Il avait failli oublier ce détail.

Heureusement que le sort avait voulu qu'il tombe sur eux deux à demi enlacés en allant au restaurant. Dire que la veille il avait failli…

Un frisson le parcourut et Kiba s'arrêta enfin de courir, laissant les larmes qu'il avait tenté de contenir jusque là l'envahir jusqu'à briser ses dernières barrières pour glisser de ses joues sur le sol détrempé. Il n'avait pas conscience de la pluie. Juste une douleur sourde au cœur qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Même quand il entendit sa voix.

« Kiba ! »

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il gémit lorsqu'en se retournant il le vit. Shikamaru quant à lui restait muet, figé sur place par les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux, noyées sous les gouttes de pluie qui plaquaient ses cheveux sur son visage d'ange.

Elles lui faisaient mal ses larmes. Si mal qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il avait mal, il avait froid pourtant tout disparut une fois le corps de Kiba pressé contre le sien, une fois les battements de son cœur accordés à ceux du brun qui cessa de pleurer avant de se dégager légèrement pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ne pas tenir compte de frisson qui parcourut son corps.

« Toi. » Kiba écarquilla les yeux, certain de ne pas avoir bien compris mais à cet instant Shikamaru se pencha en avant pour frôler les lèvres offertes. « Je veux… ton corps… » Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis l'enlaça, laissant sa bouche glisser jusqu'à l'oreille du brun qui frissonna. « Et ton cœur… »

Puis comme Kiba ne réagissait pas il se dégagea, plongeant son regard dans les yeux écarquillés de l'Inuzuka qui s'avança pour l'embrasser à son tour avant de murmurer.

« Tu l'as déjà… »

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'appartement il continuait de pleuvoir.

C'était d'ailleurs le seul bruit résonnant dans l'espace vide qu'ils semblaient découvrir comme si c'était la première fois. Ca et les battements de leurs cœurs.

Puis comme Kiba commençait nerveusement à triturer ses mains Shikamaru craqua, attrapant délicatement la nuque du brun pour un baiser délicat qui dérapa rapidement, laissant la passion qui les envahissait s'exprimer sans contrainte alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit. Pour Shikamaru, les gémissements de bien être que poussait l'Inuzuka étaient autant de frissons qui parcouraient doucement son corps pressé contre le sien. Et lorsque à bout de souffle Kiba enfouit sa tête dans son cou il frémit à son tour involontairement.

Le souffle court de l'autre déclanchait une tempête d'émotions contradictoires et définitivement excitantes qu'il voulut lui faire découvrir à son tour, glissant une main tremblante sous le T-shirt de Kiba qui gémit à nouveau en se cambrant. Il était au paradis lorsque les doigts agiles retracèrent lentement le contour de ses muscles avant de se perdre sur un mamelon dressé qu'ils frôlèrent avec indécence.

Puis lorsqu'il fit glisser le haut du brun, l'envie de le voir fut la plus forte et il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il captura dans un tendre baiser en lui murmurant des mots doux.

« Mon cœur, ouvre les yeux. »

Et Kiba lui obéit, trop troublé du surnom pour pouvoir protester. Il croisa les deux perles brunes remplies de désir et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre sous le bonheur. A cet instant la terre aurait pu s'écrouler qu'il s'en fichait. Il était dans les bras de Shikamaru et il lui appartenait, totalement.

Mais rapidement le désir prit le pas sur cet instant de tendresse et bientôt les gestes se firent saccadés alors qu'ils retiraient leurs vêtements uns à uns, s'arrêtant à chaque instant pour honorer les morceaux de peau mis à nu. Ils furent rapidement en boxer, s'embrassant encore et encore avec passion et rage lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

C'était trop bon…

Shikamaru n'en pouvait plus de sentir son parfum, sa peau veloutée qui le mettait au supplice et glissa lentement sa main sur le corps de son amant, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à frôler sa virilité dressée. Kiba émit un cri rauque avant de se cambrer, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter en vain de se contenir. A cet instant, les roues rougies, allongé lascivement sur les draps froissés il n'était rien et paradoxalement dans les bras de Shikamaru il se sentait invincible. C'était frustrant, c'était grandiose, il ne savait plus, totalement perdu dans un déluge de sensations contradictoires qui l'affolaient, il se raccrochait de toutes ses forces au brun qui l'embrassa à nouveau en faisant glisser les dernières pièces de tissus.

Lorsqu'ils furent nus, Shikamaru se dégagea légèrement pour contempler le corps abandonné sous lui. Il n'écouta pas la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait que c'était un homme, il n'en avait rien à faire. Une seule chose comptait. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Pourtant Kiba était terrorisé et lui aussi. Ce serait leur première fois à tous les deux avec un garçon alors il se fit tendre, glissant des mots doux à l'oreille du brun qui le regardait sans frémir. L'Inuzuka lui prit la main, déposant un baiser dans sa paume avant d'accaparer ses doigts qu'il suçota un instant avec délectation.

Puis quand ils furent complètement humides, Shikamaru les retira de sa bouche avant de descendre lentement, toujours plus bas jusqu'à le pénétrer alors que leurs yeux ne se lâchaient toujours pas. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entra un deuxième doigt que Kiba se raidit légèrement, fermant ses paupières qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser tout en reprenant des mouvements plus doux. Soudain comme il venait d'atteindre quelque chose en lui le brun se cambra et gémit qu'il était prêt.

Il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement de Kiba qui se mua en gémissement lorsqu'il le pénétra lentement. Voyant une larme perler aux yeux de son amant, Shikamaru se pencha doucement, l'embrassant avec passion alors que sa main frôlait le membre du brun.

Sous la caresse, la douleur passa ne laissant à Kiba que cette sensation bizarre de ne plus s'appartenir totalement. Puis le brun bougea en lui et il cria. C'était inimaginable, indescriptible et il en voulait plus. Il lui murmura un _encore _d'une voix voilée par le plaisir et Shikamaru s'exécuta, laissant une danse aux règles immuables s'établir entre leurs deux corps soudés.

Les va et viens du Nara se firent de plus en plus poussés, jusqu'à toucher à nouveau ce point particulier en lui qui le fit crier encore et encore jusqu'à la délivrance. Il tremblait de tout son corps sous l'orgasme lorsque Shikamaru le rejoignit, haletant son nom dans un gémissement de pur plaisir alors qu'il se répandait en lui. Il se retira quelques instants après avant de rouler sur le côté, attendant que Kiba se blottisse contre lui pour s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

_**Une fin ? **_

_**Un commencement !**_

Le procès de Gaara eut lieu quatre mois plus tard.

Shikamaru eut du mal à le convaincre de venir mais Kiba y assista néanmoins après que le brun lui ait promis qu'il viendrait le soutenir. Tous leurs amis étaient présents, y compris Temari qui sanglotait doucement contre l'épaule de Tenten, effondrée de voir son frère dans le box des accusés. Heureusement pour elle, la jeune femme brune aux cheveux coiffés en macarons avait assez de courage pour deux et elle la soutint avec détermination jusqu'à ce que la sentence tombe.

Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé son avis Temari était restée forte.

« Justice est faite. »

Son frère venait d'être condamné à perpétuité.

La sentence tombée semblait avoir gommé les derniers restes de raison du roux puisqu'il se tourna vers Shikamaru avec un air dément. Ceinturé par deux gardiens, il eut le temps de lancer quelques mots au brun. Acide.

« Il t'aime tu sais ? L'autre pauvre con t'aime !! »

Puis comme il allait être emmené le Nara répondit que lui aussi.

Et il oublia tout, le procès, les témoins et l'accusé emmené en prison lorsque Kiba se blottit dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrassa avec passion, tendresse… amour.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas gay._

Je ne sais pas combien de fois tu m'as répété ces mots depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Temari me sermonne quelques fois en me disant que j'aurais du compter pour te ressortir le nombre exact si un jour nous nous disputions. Mais comme elle riait aux éclats je ne l'ai pas prise au sérieux.

Elle est toujours heureuse maintenant. Depuis qu'elle s'est mise avec Tenten je crois que rien ne peut l'atteindre, elle se sent invincible et je la comprends très bien. Je ressens la même chose à tes côtés. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être venus en couple aujourd'hui. Hinata et Shino projettent même de vivre ensemble dans quelques mois d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ce n'est que justice, depuis le temps qu'il se meurt d'amour pour elle celui là. Il pouvait bien me donner des leçons sur toi tiens !

Mais je ne lui en veux pas, comment le pourrais-je ?

C'est mon ami, au même titre que Choji qui s'agite nerveusement à côté du prêtre. Je manque d'ailleurs d'éclater de rire lorsque je te vois fouiller une énième fois dans ta poche pour vérifier si les alliances sont bien là où tu les as placé.

Tu es un témoin magnifique, est-ce que tu le sais mon amour ?

D'ailleurs tu croises mon regard et hausses un sourcil en murmurant quelque chose. Je lis ton _je t'aime_ sur tes lèvres en souriant. Ca me rappelle la dernière fois que tu me l'as dit.

_Je ne suis pas gay… mais je t'aime._

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur**

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis une petite nouvelle sur . Bien qu'ayant l'habitude d'écrire des fanfictions (après tout ça fait plus d'un an et demi que j'ai commencé), je n'avais jamais osé passer sur ce site. La faute à l'interface en anglais qui m'a... comment dire ? légèrement refroidie. Lol !

Bref, trève de blablas ! J'ai choisi de publier ce one-shot pour compenser un manque flagrant de fics sur le couple shika/Kiba dont je suis fan mais qui (malheureusement) n'attire à priori pas beaucoup. Ou est-ce moi qui ne les ai pas remarqué ? En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

A bientôt pour pleiiiiin d'autres histoires

Aranis


End file.
